


Taron Egerton One Shot

by DreamingAboutTaron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M, Interview, Pregnant, Talkshow, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAboutTaron/pseuds/DreamingAboutTaron
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You





	1. New Baby

Taron always got super nervous before interviews, even more so now that COVID had happened and all interviews were happening over video chat. Taron had been lucky enough to lay low over the past few months, spending most of his time with his family.

You were currently sat on the couch curled up under a blanket with your newborn baby laying peacefully on your chest. You watched as Taron paced around the living room, mumbling words under his breath as he walked. You kissed the top of your daughters head and rubbed her back in a soothing manner as you continued to watch your husband pace.

“You’re going to burn a whole in the carpet if you’re not careful.” You said quietly trying not to disturb your sleeping baby.

This comment made Taron stop and face you. As soon as his eyes looked over at you, a huge smile appeared on his face. He had never felt such a love in his whole life. Countless numbers of people had explained this feeling to him but nothing had ever came close to the way he had been feeling over the last 2 weeks. His whole world had been turned upside down and he couldn’t wait to get stuck in with fatherhood.

“You should probably start logging on…” You say as you glance down at the time on your phone. Taron was being called by James Corden from The Late Late Show out in America. You watched as Taron opened up his Mac and set up his Zoom ready to be let into the call.

You watched as Taron brushed down the top he was wearing before getting up quickly and placed a delicate kiss on your lips. “I love you.” He whispered against your lips before getting back in position. It didn’t take long before the call started. James explained too Taron what was going to happen before the interview started. You closed your eyes and listened to the conversation happening on the other side of the room.

“Hello, Taron! How are you doing?” You heard the familiar cheery voice come out of the computer.

“I’m very good mate! Life’s been hectic, but we’re all good here!” Taron sounded as cheery as ever as he leaned back and relaxed into the couch.

“Did I see a picture of a baby posted on your instagram this week?” James butted in. At the mention of his newborn, Taron’s face brightened as he nodded quickly, which made you smile as well. “Congratulations! Is this your first?”

“Yeah. Our first. She’s the best thing that could’ve happened to us. It been a bit of a shock to the system for sure, but we’re figuring it out. They’re actually both sat right over there.” Taron said glanced over in your direction.

James’ face lit up as his voice slowed, “Do you think we could meet her?”

Taron’s facial expression changed at the question; he was super protective over you, and especially your little girl. You could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek like he did when he was thinking something over. After a few moments, he nodded, “Yeah, sure! Give me a moment.” He got up with his beaming smile and carefully picked his sleeping daughter up.

You shook your head slightly and giggled to yourself before closing your eyes again. A moment to two later, he appeared back on screen with his newborn baby in arms. He leant down a placed a sweet kiss on her head before looking up at James.

“Oh Taron, congratulations!” You heard James sing.

“Thanks mate.”

“How’s it been so far?” James asked

Taron chuckled before replying, “I mean I can’t say I’ve slept much in the last 2 weeks but it’s been worth it. I just can’t believe how much I love I have for her. I mean you’ve got kids, right? Does this feeling ever go away?” You could feel your heart squeeze in your chest as he spoke, a huge grin settling on your lips. You really were the luckiest to have him.

“No! Just wait until you’ve had another..” Your eyes snapped open and widened at his comment causing Taron to laugh. “If you couldn’t have been my wife’s face at the comment. I don’t think we will be having any more anytime soon.”

“What was the hardest thing so far?” James asked.

“Oh no question. It’s the not sleeping. The first week she only slept for about an hour tops at night before she would start to cry. I think I’ve really struggled with that. I’ve got to admit, I get quite grumpy if I don’t get much sleep. But honestly, I’m trying to take each moment in because I know time is going to go so fast.”

Thankfully, the interview didn’t last long. Once it finsihed; Taron carefully closed his laptop and walked back over to you with his daughter still sleeping in his arms. He sat down next to you and you cuddled in close, placing a hand on your baby’s chest feeling her little heart beat. Taron couldn’t be happier in this very moment. He’s got you, his amazing wife and he’s got this little baby girl. His whole world could be complete.


	2. Bad dreams

You sat up in bed, tears brimming in your eyes. You looked down at the still sleeping Taron and ran your hands through the soft, familiar, brown hair. Reality was slowly coming back to you. You took a deep breath and then slid back down under the covers, tucking yourself in tightly again Taron’s warm body. As much as you tried to forget the vivid images from your dream, you just couldn’t shake them. The calming presence of Taron still couldn’t calm your tears.

Taron had stirred slightly, feeling the weight of the bed shift. He heard whimpering the moment he opened his eyes. He looked down at the shivering body in his arms. You were crying as silently as you could with your eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“Hey, honey. What’s wrong?” Taron cupped your damp face, ran his thumb across your cheek and tried again with the softest voice he could master as he tried not to scare you any more. “It’s okay, I’m here. I promise you’re safe.” He kept on repeating in a soothing tone.

You slowly opened your eyes. Eyes bloodshot and teary. You could just about make out Taron’s figure in the darkness of the room. Taron’s heart broke just from the sight. He pulled you into his bare chest, wrapping his arms protectively around your frame.

“Are you okay?” He asked. You could only respond with a little nod. “Bad dream?” Taron asked quietly not wanting to trigger or upset you any further.

You bit the inside of your cheek, feeling your wet lashes against your rosey cheeks, and nodded slightly. “Can we just lay in silence? I don’t want to think about it.” You replied, pulling him in tighter to your body. His touch was making you feel safe. You didn’t want to leave his arms.

“You sure?” Taron asked, rubbing small circles on his lover’s cheek with his thumb.

You smiled sadly, “Yeah…“

“Okay. If that’s going to help.” You closed your eyes and listened to the calming rhythmic beat of Taron’s heart. Taron was concerned and worried, but he tried hard to hide it. He leant down and left a delicate kiss on your forehead.

“You don’t need to worry. I’m okay. I promise.” You said, but you couldn’t hide the quiver in your voice when you spoke. You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself down. You both laid in silence wrestling with your thoughts.

“Taron?” You whispered almost inaudibly breaking the silence.

“Yes?” He replied just as quiet.

"You wouldn’t leave me, right?”

Taron pulled back slightly with a puzzled expression written across his face. Whilst he was lost in his thoughts, you just stared back at him. Silence filled the air once again. He took a moment to register what was going on, a confused look still illustrated on his face.

"Where is this coming from?… I would never leave you…You know that right? Right?” He breathed softly in the darkness. Taron knitted his eyebrows together as he scanned your face for an answer. 

“I don’t know… It’s just that sometimes… I’m scared of losing you..” You said quietly not wanting to elaborate too much. You snuggled closer to Taron, intertwining their your underneath the covers. 

"Hey…” He said, looking into your eyes, “I promise, you will never lose me. I promise.” He continued, pausing slightly in his declaration. His eyes glanced at the outline of your full lips in the dark, their normal light pink hidden in the faint light. His eyes went back up to your closing them lightly as he went in to place a small, loving kiss on your lips. “Ever.” He said to finish his promise.

You leant up and kissed Taron’s round lips softly, lingering and whispering a soft, “I love you…”. Your lips were touching his with every word before connection them again.

He smiled softly and kissed you back, “I love you too. Please don’t forget that.” He said with a smile but his tone serious.

You nodded slowly, “I won’t.” You muttered as sleep started to take over your body. You felt Taron place another sweet kiss on your cheek before he too submitted himself back into sleep.


	3. Golden Globes

The room ripped into rapturous applause. He had done it again. Your darling husband had only gone and won his second Golden Globe. You couldn’t be anymore proud. You knew how hard he worked; all those late sleepless nights, all those hours researching and learning material. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved. When you had found out that he had been nominated again, he instantly thought that you were pulling a joke on him. He couldn’t understand why he had been fortunate enough to be nominated once, let alone twice!

You sat back down at the table, still in a world of your own. People on the table were congratulating you and giving you proud reassuring smiles. You closed your eyes for a moment, placed your hand on your ever growing stomach and took in a deep breath. You reopened your eyes and looked down at your belly. 

You were nearing 6 months pregnant. The dress you had brought only a few weeks ago was already feeling rather snug around your curvy body. Taron was a wonderful father and you couldn’t wait to bring another child into the world with him. You knew he was just as excited, if not more, than you were. The second you both found out you were having another child, you literally had to stop him from telling the whole world.

You didn’t know how long you had been in your head for but the moment you smelt Taron’s cologne you instantly snapped out of it. The table all congratulated him on his achievement, you watched how happy he was. He couldn’t wipe a smile off his face and you couldn’t blame him. You stood up and pulled him into a deep, warm hug. You felt his body melt into yours. You pulled back and looked into his sparkling eyes.

“I’m so proud of you,” You say breaking the silence before leaning in and kissing his inviting lips.

“I love you so much” Taron mumbled against your lips.

“I love you too,” You whispered back.

“I’m still in shock. I don’t even know what I said up there. I didn’t swear did I?” Taron asked a little apprehensive. You felt his hand instinctively fall onto your bump. It made your heart flutter. 

You giggled lightly at his question, “No, you didn’t. What you said was perfect.” 

You didn’t stay at the after party too long. You were feeling incredibly tired, pregnancy and the jet lag were having an effect on you. You were both driving off adrenaline. Taron made his way around to the other nominees and congratulated them on being nominated and they congratulated him in return. You stayed by his side the entire time, occasionally going back to the table to have a little sit down whilst Taron was stuck making small talk with people neither of you really knew. You secretly hoped that Taron would finally start believing that he was worthy of sitting next to these A-list stars. Perhaps this would give him a kick up the ass.

You watched your husband as he occasionally took sips of his champagne, seemingly in his own world, while his co-stars around him howl with laughter at the boisterous jokes being shared. You noticed him look over at you before excusing himself and walking back over to you with a slight hop in his step. It was as if everyone in the room had disappeared completely; you could almost feel the electricity pulsing between you. You could see the smirk written all over his face. You didn’t even need him to open his mouth. You knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Should we get out of here? I have an idea of how I’d like to celebrate the rest of the evening.”


	4. Pregnant

You were tightly curled up on Taron’s side of the bed underneath a fluffy blanket, despite the fact that it was already way past noon. Earlier that morning, you’d tried standing up, intending to get up and ready for the day ahead; only to find yourself swaying as soon as your feet touched the floor; resulting in you collapsing back down onto the bed from sudden dizziness.

You had spent the last few hours staring at a blank phone screen, watching the time slowly tick away. It was stuffy and hot in your room, but you could barely move. Every muscle in your body ached, every time you swallowed it burnt as if your throat was on fire. You had woken up feeling awfully nauseous. Waves of queasiness had been teasing you for a few days now, lingering in the back of your throat like an itch that wouldn’t go away no matter what you did. A sickening feeling begins to creep back into your mouth; the urge to vomit is present, but not yet imminent.

You sigh wearily to yourself as you wallowed in self-pity. You hated being sick, it sucked. You had so much you needed to do but you knew today was going to be another write off. You pulled the covers tightly around your body and closed your eyes in an attempt to stop the room spinning around you.

You didn’t know how long you had been laying there for, but the sound of the front door opening and closing made your ears prick up. You listened to the jangle the keys made as they’re got placed down onto the counter. You listened to the sound of the footsteps on the stairs getting closer and closer. You opened your eyes just as your husband appeared in the doorway of your bedroom, a small plastic bag in one hand, his brown jacket in the other.

“Hello beautiful,” Taron murmured, his eyes going all soft and concerned as he takes in your current situation — buried under the blanket, half your hair tied up in a messy bun as the other half dangled loosely around your neck and a positively miserable expression painted on your face. Taron walked over to you and carefully sat on the edge of the bed beside you trying to not disturb you too much. He placed his hand on your forehead and felt its warmth. His expression turned to concern, you were burning up. Beads of sweat were present in your hairline and down your neck.

“How are you feeling?” He asked quietly. He hated seeing you like this. He wanted nothing more than to make you feel better.

“I don’t feel too good…” you mumble as you pull the covers off your body as you feel a wave of sickness rushes through your body. You manage to make a bee-line into the ensuite with Taron following closely behind you. You make it into the bathroom just in time.

You felt Taron’s presence beside you, his muffled voice telling you it was okay and that you were safe and that you needed to take deep breaths. You tried to suck one in; it was short and shaky. You took another deep breath, and air shocking your lungs. You did it again and again and again, your head started to clear up a bit. Taron’s voice was a little less muffled and your head stopped spinning for a moment. You were in shock, your entire body was shaking. You hated feeling like this. It was awful. You wanted it all to stop.

You felt tears flood your eyes, as two strong hands wrapped tightly around your body, shushing you and gently stroking your hair. You instantly melted into Taron’s arms, you leant your head onto his shoulder, shaking and sobbing and gripping his t-shirt for dear life. Taron continued to whisper into your ear, reassuring you that everything was going to be okay as he rubbed small circles on your back. All throughout the unglamorous ordeal, Taron stayed by your side. He continued to murmur calming and reassuring words into your ear that get drowned out by the unrelenting roar of your pulse. In sickness and in health… You thought.

When the nausea finally ceased, you slumped against the wall beside the toilet, bringing your knees up to your chest and resting your forehead on top of them. The deathly dizzying sensation still pulsing behind your temples so you close your eyes and force yourself to take deep breaths, in order to steady yourself. You loved Taron to pieces, but you still didn’t like him seeing you like this. However you were also so incredibly thankful that he was there for you.

You manage to find the strength to pull your head back up as you let out a large sigh. You turned to look at Taron who had a small thin sympathetic smile on his face. Out of the corner of your eye, you spot the small plastic bag Taron had with him. You furrow your brows as you examine the contents inside the bag.

“Taron?” you whisper.

“Yes?” He replies just as quietly.

“What’s this?” you ask, pulling the plastic bag closer to you. You place your hand inside and pick out the contents. A small rectangular box was now sat neatly in your hand. “A pregnancy test?” You question as your eyes still scan the box.

A scarlet flush spreads across Taron’s face, spreading from the roots of his hair, to the tips of his ears and even down his neck. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “Um, look, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to take one.” he states, gesturing awkwardly to the box in your hand.

You look down at the pregnancy test in your hand in disbelief. To be fair, it wouldn’t be a complete surprise, you and Taron had been a lot lazier with regards to using protection and, now that you think about it, your period might be a little bit late. But then again it wasn’t unusual for you to have irregular cycles.

Taron shifted uncomfortably beside you, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just assumed. You don’t have too…”

“No, no…” You reply shaking your head, as you start to open the box. “You’re right, there’s no harm in seeing.” You turn to look at Taron, you both pause looking into each others eyes. You had no doubt that no matter what this test said, you would both love and support each other. Sure this wasn’t planned but if you were pregnant, you couldn’t wish to go through it with anyone better.

You break open the seal, then tip out the contents of the box onto your lap; a pee-on-a-stick test and a small instruction leaflet. You skim through, your brows furrowed and your lips caught nervously between your teeth. In your peripheral vision, you can see your husband trying to not let his nerves show. The process seemed simple enough. Pee on the stick, cap it, then wait three minute before reading the result. Standard. You’ve never taken a pregnancy test before, you couldn’t tell if you were feeling excited or petrified.

“I’ll give you a moment,” Taron states as he pushes himself up onto his feet. “I love you,” he breathes, pressing a tender kiss to the middle of your forehead before walking out the bathroom to give you privacy. You giggle as you watch him leave, wondering how on earth you landed yourself this wonderful, caring man. Even in moments like this, when you felt like death, he always brought a smile to your face.

Once he was gone, you pull down your PJ shorts, take an unnecessarily dramatic breath, then sit on the toilet to take a test, whose results could very well change life as you know it. As stated in the instructions, once you’d saturated the tip, you replace the cap, then set it on the bathroom counter. You then washed your hands and head back into the bedroom, where Taron was patiently sat waiting wearing a hopeful expression on his face. His large thighs were spread apart and his elbows were on his knees.

“Now we wait three minutes.” you announce as you walk over to him. Taron’s eyes flash down to the time on his lock screen before sitting up and holding his arms out inviting you in. You smile brightly and perch yourself in his lap. His strong arms encircle you, pulling you close, making you feel safe, instantly making you feel better. You both sat in silence for a moment. You could feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest. You were sure that he could feel yours beating just as fast.

“I’m a little nervous.” he admits his voice low and quiet.

“Me too,” you breathe, your fingers slowly tracing the moles he had on his arms. It was quite possibly the longest three minutes you’ve ever had to wait out. You knew that everyone said that kind of thing when they’re waiting for something as momentous and potentially life-changing as this, but still, it was true. As you sat and waited, pictures of a baby Egerton flashed in your head. You pictured Taron helping your child ride a bike, teaching them how to tie up their shoelaces, reading them bed time stories in silly voices. The thought made your heart burst with pride.

“I think it’s time.” You heard Taron quietly say, breaking you from your thought. You slowly pull yourself out of Taron’s reach. “Are you ready?” you ask, holding a hand out for him to take. He takes it, swallows nervously, then shakes his head. “Is anyone truly ready?”

You both head back into the bathroom, anxiety and excitement filling your bodies. The next few seconds pass by in a surreal blur. One moment you were walking into the bathroom, the next moment you’re staring at the pregnancy test on the counter and seeing two bright lines staring back at you. Your heart stopped. You didn’t know whether to scream or bawl. Torn in its indecision, your body winds up doing neither, choosing to freeze in shock, instead. It’s quite possible that for a few seconds, your lungs stopped working.

“Megs?” Taron muttered almost under his breath, he was just as frozen as you were. “Y..Yes?” you reply, your mouth finally remembering how to make words come out. Your muscles are acting like they’re paralysed, no matter how hard you command them to move, you’re stuck in the same spot.

You turned to look at Taron, his expression was a curious yet beautiful mixture of shock, fear and excitement. He grabbed you gently his hands making their way up to take your face into his hold. He watched your expression, then eagerly pressed his perfect lips on yours. When he pulled away, you could see tears trailing down his cheeks.

His mouth breaks out into a huge grin when his eyes lock onto yours. “You’re pregnant?” he whispers softly, one hand lightly coming to rest on your belly. “Yeah,” you reply, your voice breathless as tears start to roll down your face. “We’re pregnant! We’re going to be parents. You’re gonna be a dad!”

Taron paused, as if the realisation hit him, “I am. Holy shit!” he says. “Holy shit, we’re gonna be parents!” he cries exultantly, picking you up and spinning you around in a circle. You squeal playfully before Taron placed you safely back down on the ground. His hands carefully travelling up and down your body as if he still hasn’t wrapped his head around the idea. You were going to have a baby. You were going to be parents. You were finally going to be a family.


End file.
